A Black Spider and a Black Cat
by Chris the Leavittman
Summary: (Is that title to racey? If so, I'll change it) Just a little one-off about Miles meeting his universe's Black Cat. Co-written by Ryan Mills-Manestar, OC is Symbiote-based Black Cat.


**Co-written with Ryan Mills-Manestar. Stay tuned for some notes at the end!**

It was a dark night. Miles Morales just got the call to check up on a bank robbery. Dawning his suit and mask, he headed out into the night. As he heads to the bank, the mixed race boy wonders who could be behind the robbery. Doc Ock? The Lizard? The Rhino? Some other important African zoo animal? When he got there, he realized it was a woman with white blonde hair and a skin tight latex suit with spidery designs.

The woman was stashing up money into bags before she turnt around to notice Miles (masked of course). "Well, well. If it ain't the new Spiderman," she said.

"That's right," Miles exclaimed, "and who might you be?"

The blonde twirled one of her bags of money and said, "Black Cat, and unfortunately for you bad luck's about to cross your path, black spider."

Black Cat tossed a bag of money at Miles, but he catches it with webbing and throws it back at her. Unfortunately, cat also caught and threw it back with webbing of her own. It was different from Miles' and the other spiders' webbing though; it was black and gooey, like an extension of her. He was a little confused about the black webbing from Black Cat.

"The hell is th-" BOOM! Miles was caught off guard and was smacked in the head with the bag of money.

"Take that!" Shouted the feline female. Black Cat pounced up the wall, her suit sticking to the surface with every jump. She still had another bag of money.

"Get back here ya scaredy-cat!" Miles webbed himself toward

"Come and get me if you can." She snuck threw the sky light of the bank, running across rooftops.

Miles followed suit. "Don't think you'll get away that easy!"

After running after her for about a minute and a half, the teen hatched an idea. He shot some webbing at her. A direct hit! He pulls cat back toward him and kicks her butt down.

Black Cat was down, hitting the ground of the roof. She grunted, trying to get up.

However, the spider put his foot down on her back. "Sorry, but I'm the only on who can get back-" Before he could finish, Black Cat's suit goo attaches to Miles' boot. "Up?" The goo tossed the teen aside to let it possessor get back up.

"You ain't the only one who can get back up," she remarked at the stunned boy.

Miles gets back up and continues to fight Black Cat hand to hand. "Hey, what's with that black goo stuff?" He asked while fighting.

"That's a symbiote that has attached itself to me," she responded to her fighter. "It's not from around here."

"I can tell." The boy threw some more punches and dodged a few. "And another thing: what's with the spider symbols if you're "black cat"?"

"The symbiote formed those when it attached itself to me. It detects I've always had an infatuation with Spider people."  
"Really?" Asked the Black and Red Spider.

"Yep," replied the black and white cat. "I was distraught when Peter Parker died. But when I heard of 6 more spider people, I just had to see that action."

"I can understand that," remarked Miles. They continued fighting for a while. Eventually, held up her hands asking for a time out.

"Why all this pointless fighting?" Ask the blonde. "I mean, we both are wearing black skin tight suits. We could have some fun together."

Miles considered that for a second. She had stolen that money, but she was hot (no denying there). He decided to play along with her games to deal out justice. "I agree," he said. "I can help get the symbiote off your suit if you want."

"No thanks," she said. "I like being bad. It suits me."

"Okay, no problem then," he said. "You do like beautiful in that suit by the way."

"Aw how sweet," Black Cat blushed. However, she quick grabbed Miles with some symbiote and kneed him the to the "ground". She then pounced on top of him, sitting on her knees and his manhood.

"Okay," said the boy, "I surrender."

"About time." Black Cat proceeds to kiss him intensely through the mask.

Miles almost wanted to resist, but he couldn't. "This is wonderful. Never been kissed through the mask before."

"Thanks," said the sexy feline, "glad you're enjoying it." She uncovered his lips and proceeded to kiss him again.

"You know I'm still a kid right?" He whispered.

"I don't care," she whispered back, still making out with him.

"Me neither," Miles said, grabbing her butt with both hands.

"Oooh," Cat exclaimed.

"Butt feels nice," he said, massaging it.

"Thank you-" Jus then, Black Cat was cut off by Miles shocking her in the rear. It only mildly shocked her, thanks to the symbiote, but it shocked her enough to accidentally throw the bag of money off to the side. Miles webbed it up, tightening the bag together. "That's one way to butt in," he snarked

Cat frowned at the person she was still sitting on. "No fair! You tricked me you son of a female dog!"

"All is fair," he said before having lips cover his own.

"I can't stay mad at you New Spidey," she flirted. "You're too much fun!"

The boy smiled at that remark, "So are you." He kissed her once more, feeling her side and bottom. Mile had a feeling he'd need that baby powder Peter B. Parker told him about by the end of the night. Particularly in the groin region. XD

**Hope you guys enjoyed that small fluffy story about Miles and Black Cat. **

**Some post story notes:**

**-Black Cat suit is based on that CosplayLife I see sometimes on Youtube and Instagram. Since it's part symbiote, I made the Black Cat in Miles' universe part Venom.  
-In my mind, Black Cat wouldn't actually care how old Spider Man is (no matter who he is). Is it creepy? Yes, but the fact she's infatuated with him to begin with is kinda creepy. To me, to have her be grossed out she's kissing someone WAY younger than she is, is kinda a betrayal of her character. However, that's just me (a guy who's barely read comics at all).  
****-I did have another ending planned that involved Miles' dad getting involved, but I didn't feel like it fit. Maybe for another time.**


End file.
